


anything for you

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis wants to, maybe, change his last name</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like one hour? idk what this is. but enjoy. x

it's past midnight. they have been back at the hotel from their show a little under 2 hours ago. harry is in the bathroom getting ready for bed while louis is already laying in bed scrolling through twitter when a tweet catches his eyes. 

 **@inlouve: louis styles**   **♡♡♡**

louis clicks on the tweet and stares at those words. he can't help the smile growing on his face.

the thing is he knows what the fans talk about, he knows all the speculation between, what they are refered as 'larries' and he knows that most of them thinks harry is submissive and call louis 'daddy' and thinks harry would change his last name to tomlinson. 

 _oh how they would be disappointed._ he giggles at the thought.

he and harry don't really talk about those last name changing stuff except maybe it happened once during those early mornings when it's still dark outside and none of them can sleep. they talk about little things like their future. they even talked about children agreeing they wanted a girl first and then maybe a thousand more.  _  
_

of course they are already married but nothing that appears in governmental paper works, so they couldn't change their last name even if they wanted to. but they silently agreed to not change it or just think about it later when they will get married for real with all the papers and louis would finally be able to wear his ring outside the house.

but now seeing this, how good 'louis styles' sounds, louis might change his mind on the last name changing. to think that there are very little fans that thinks about those stuff and that are actually sort of right, is funny and reassuring at the same time.

see, louis has always been unsure about his last name. sure, he likes it. sure, at least it is not _austin,_ which he would despise. but tomlinson is not as meaningful as styles would be.

louis' train of thoughts was cut of by the sound of harry closing the light of the hotel bathroom and walking towards the giant bed. he lay himself on his (left) side of the bed and cuddled close to his ~~boyfriend~~  husband. louis accepted the warmth and moved so that he can lay his head on harry's chest and place an arm over his torso while harry envelops him with his long arms. 

nothing needs to be said, the amount of times together and how comfortable they are together, words has become overrated, just the beat of their heart and forehead kisses are enough. after all, actions speak louder than words.

a short moment passes until louis breaks the pleasant silent.

"i think i want to change my name"

louis thinks harry is already asleep until his late reply finally comes.

"and to what would you change it to? lewis? you know im joking when i call you that and you know americans are shit at pronoucing names-"

louis giggles "no, not like that, i mean- i mean like my last name. change my last name"

the taller man gave a short chuckle "oh. well then, what would it be?"

"styles"

the smaller man could feel a smile appearing on his lover's face and he could not help but smile too.

"anything for you, mr. styles"

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fiction and fantasy. no hate please.


End file.
